


Revenge Is Best Served Cold:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Past Is The Present: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Ass-Kicking, Butt Slapping, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Torture, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Mangosta's Brother is out for revenge on Steve, & the best way to get it is taking something precious away from him, Is he successful?, Will Five-O stop him?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Past Is The Present" series, Read my other ones & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A:

*Summary: Mangosta's Brother is out for revenge on Steve, & the best way to get it is taking something precious away from him, Is he successful?, Will Five-O stop him?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Past Is The Present" series, Read my other ones & enjoy!!!*

 

"I think it's gonna look so beautiful over there", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins said, as she was pointing to a spot on the beach, where she wanted her flower archway to go, in front of the property, that she is sharing with her boyfriend, Commander Steve McGarrett, The man in question, said, "I think, it would be better, cause when the sun sets, the light, It would be more romantic", Catherine said with a smile, as she thought about it, "You are right, You aren't only pretty, but brilliant too", They shared a quick kiss, & went to focus on what the others were doing.

 

Leilani Price & her boyfriend, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly went to report to the engaged couple, "We got my uncle's cabin all set up for you for two weeks of no interruptions", Catherine said as she thought about the next two weeks, "Perfect, Thanks again for doing this for us", Chin said simply, "Ohana, Cath, ohana", Leilani said with a smile, "It's the least we can do, After Steve, Danny, & Kono saved us from that prison riot", Steve said with a smile, "It was worth it, You make our friend very happy", Leilani blushed, Catherine said, "It's true", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said smiling, "They are right, Love, You have me made me happy, I had not stopped smiling, since we went on our first date", Everyone chuckled, & went to find where Mary-Ann, Danny & Grace Williams, & Amber Vitale are up to.

 

Mary-Ann said, as she reached her brother & fiancee, "Catherine, I found the most beautiful dress for you, It is definitely your style, If we leave now, We can try it on", Amber said, "Also I worked out a price with the cater, I can't believe that the asshole was gonna try & charge you $28,000, I got him to drop it to $15,000 & he will throw in whatever you need", The Naval Beauty hugged her two best friends, & thanked them, she whistled for Leilani, & said, exclaiming, "Come on, Girl, Dress time !", Leilani said exclaiming back, "Let me get Kono !", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she was following, "Let's go", The Girls said with a smile, "See ya later", & they headed out for their destination.

 

Chin said being helpful, "Me & Danny can get the stuff for the BBQ, We will make sure not to miss a thing on the list", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams nodded in agreement, & said, "I also will make sure we have plenty of longboards on hand, Cause I think we will all need it during, & after this wedding", They too left, & Steve went inside of the house, to see if he can find his mother anywhere.

 

Meanwhile, Mangosta's Brother, Raphel was watching from the mountain side of the McGarrett Property, & he said thinking to himself, **"Enjoy your happiness, when you can, McGarrett, It might be your last chance at it"** , He was pissed at that his brother died at the hands of the Seal, & his mother. He went to get all of the supplies, & other things that he will need to carry his plan out, & be successful without being discovered.

 

Steve entered the house, & he found his mother, Doris, at the kitchen table, looking at some old photo albums, that she discovered in the attic, She let some of the tears, that were threatening to fall, come out. She was feeling all of those guilty & failure feelings all over again, & she did not how to stop them, She was suddenly brought back to the present, by her son calling out, "Mom ?, Mom, What's wrong ?, Talk to me", as he waits for her response.


	2. One: B:

Doris wiped her eyes, & she was making sure, that she was brave enough to tell him what is on her mind, "I was looking at these old albums, & it brought back some wonderful memories, & when I took a look at your new ones, I realized that you are more than my little boy, You have a family of your own", she got emotional, & started her apologies again, for leaving her children to face the world alone. Steve said with a smile, as he wiped his mother's tears away.

 

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me or Mary, We understood, & are just glad that you returned to us, After so many years", Doris was real glad that she rebuilt her relationship with her children, & that she can be in their lives, along with the ohana, she is really looking forward to spoiling Grace, & Joan for many years to come. The Navy Seal smiled, & said, "I dreamed that you would be here for my special day, & now you are here", The Older Woman smiled, & said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world", Steve held out & hand, & said, "Let me buy you a drink", & they went to have a mother/son night out on the town.

 

Grace found the perfect colors, that would look great for the Bridesmaids' dresses, as she waited for her future stepmother, & aunties to pick her up from school, she loves to hang out with them all, They treat her like a grownup, instead of a little kid. "I hope that Auntie Catherine will like these colors, It would make her wedding look great", she thought to herself. When Kono, Amber, Leilani, & Catherine showed up, she greeted them with hugs, & showed them her ideas, They loved them all, & went on their shopping trip.

 

Doris & Steve had a nice time out, & they were not fighting for once, They were enjoying each other's company, & they caught each other up on the other's past, Steve said with a smile, "I wished Dad could had joined us, I mean, I wished he could witness us being back together, After so many years", he got a little choked up, as he said it, Doris said with a smile, "Believe me, He knows, In your heart & mind, He knows", & they went on with their night of fun.

 

Raphel followed the McGarretts, & witnessed them having so much fun, He thought to himself with an evil chuckle, **"McGarrett, I am gonna show you no mercy, like you showed my brother, I will definitely make you suffer so much, that you will be begging for me to end your life"** , He watched for a little bit longer, & got out of there, without being seen or discovered, He will get the upper hand this time.

 

Doris thought of inviting Chin & Danny to joined them, Steve called them both, & the Hawaiian Lieutenant begged off, cause he was tired, & Danny accepted the wonderful invitation, When he got there, Steve got him a beer, & they chilled out, The Eldest McGarrett said, "Danny, I am so sorry for the first impression that I made on you, But I am glad we clicked as parents, Because of you & your wonderful advice, I got my son back", Steve just smiled, & mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , & Danny mouthed his response back, & just chilled, He thought that it felt good to do the right thing, & have some good stuff in life.


	3. Two: C:

After the girls found what they were looking for, for the wedding, they had their own night out, but they were responsible about it, cause Grace was with them, & they would never put her in danger, "You are gonna look so great on your wedding day, Auntie Catherine", the little girl gushed at the thought of the big day, & everyone said in agreement.

 

"Yeah, Girl, My brother won't know what hit him, I mean he will be absolutely thrilled to see you coming down the aisle, looking so great & perfect", Mary-Ann flashed her the "famous" McGarrett grin, & winked at her, Kono said, "It's not about two people coming together, " Leilani & Amber finished the thought for her in unison, "It's about ohana, & the spirit of it, bringing it together with everyone there", The Navy Beauty got a little misty-eyed, & said, "Thanks, Guys, I am so glad that you are all gonna be there, so me & Steve can just be happy, You are the most important people in our lives", The Girls thanked her, & they went on with their evening of fun.

 

Steve & Danny both made sure that Doris got into a cab safely, "Good night, Boys, Sleep well", as she kissed both of their cheeks, Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Mama", he kissed her cheek, & hugged her, Danny said with a bigger smile, "That's goes double for me", It made the elder McGarrett feel great, as she heard those words. She has no idea, that trouble is following her at that particular moment. She said with a smile & popped her head back in the cab, "I will see you soon", & the cab made it's way to her apartment.

 

Magnosta came & broke into Doris's apartment, & waited for her to come home, she was in such a good mood, til she came face to face with her enemy's brother, She said seething, "What the hell do you want ?", "Payback time, Bitch" & he shot her in the stomach, & knived her in the back, "See ya in hell, Puta !", he exclaimed angrily, as he quickly wiped the weapons down, & left the scene without being discovered, A neighbor came to check on her, & she screamed at the sight of her friend, & she called Mary-Ann quick, & then the paramedics.

 

Mary-Ann got the call, & she quickly scrambled out the diner, & paid the bill, She filled everyone in on what just happened, Gracie had a fearful look in her eye, "Will Nana McGarrett be okay ?", The Blond McGarrett composed herself, & said, "Of course, Sweetie", she smiled at the little girl, as she said that. They went to King's Medical Center, & had to wait for a long time for an update on their beloved matriarch.

 

Steve, Danny, & Chin came down the hall an hour later, They comforted the women & Grace, as soon as they got there, "What's the latest ?", The Seal asked, "They hadn't told us a freakin' thing", Mary said feeling pissed off, Leilani said with a calm voice, "All we know that she is in surgery, & that she is holding her own, We had not heard a thing since then", Amber said with a concerned look, "That was an half hour ago", Danny saw that his friend was getting pissed off, "Babe, Now it's not time to yell at the doctors", Catherine said agreeing, "Yeah, We just have to wait, That's all", The Hawaiian Lieutenant led his teammate & love one to the couch, "Come on, Brah, Let's relax, I know you don't have the patience for it, But let's do it", He nodded, & pulled his sister down, & comforted her. They all joined them, as they wait for the doctor to come.


	4. Three: D:

**"What the fuck is taking the surgeon so long ?"** , Steve thought to himself, as he looked out the window, at the starless night, He was feeling helpless, & needs to do something before he explodes, otherwise trouble will be right around the corner, & there won't be anyone to stop it. He also wants to make his little sister feel better too, so it was very hard at the moment.

 

Meanwhile, Danny & the others members were talking among themselves, as Mary-Ann was clinging onto Catherine, like she was her lifeline, & won't be able to let go, "We need to figure out who the fuck the shooter is, otherwise Steve is gonna go half cocked, & won't be able to think straight", The Blond Detective grumbled, Chin said, "I think I can get the intel up & running when we head back to HQ", Kono said, "I am gonna get them something to eat", Chin & Danny both thought it was a good idea, & went back to where Steve, Mary-Ann, Amber, & Leilani are, & told them the plan.

 

"We are gonna need to get to HQ, Okay ?, I am gonna run the intel, & I promise you, Steve, I **_promise_** we will have answers on why your mother was shot", Mary whimpered,  & clung even tighter to Catherine, The Naval Beauty would provide all the comfort that Mary-Ann needs, & as long as she needs it. Steve said with a sad smile, "I would join you, But Mary & my mother needs me", Danny said with a sad smile, "We understand, Buddy, You join us when you can, OK ?", Steve nodded & the Seal gratefully smiled at his ohana.

 

Kono announced, "I am gonna get some breakfast, Anyone want anything special ?", Everyone shook their heads "no", Amber said, "I am gonna come with you", Leilani said, "I am gonna find out where the hell doctor is", Steve said, "Guys, I would feel much better, if Catherine is with you, I mean I trust you to do your jobs, I just want you to be safe, & she gives great backup", Danny said, "Deal", Chin & Kono nodded, as they were all leaving, Dr. Johnson came in, & he had a bit a of great news to share with everyone.

 

"Doris made it through surgery with flying colors, the only thing we were concerned was with nerve damage, but there is any, as far as we can tell, She is gonna be in so much pain, I ain't gonna lie about that, But she will make a good recovery from this", Everyone was just emotional, over the whole ordeal, & just getting the great news just now.

 

Mary-Ann asked with hope in her eyes, "So, She is gonna be okay, Bottom line ?", The Elderly Doctor said with a smile, "Yes, Ma'am, She will be", He smiled once more, & turned & left to his rounds. Mary growled happily in relief & exclaiming, "Oh, God, What a relief !", Danny hugged them both to him, "Never keep a McGarrett down for long", Chin said with his calm presence, "That is great news, Guys!", as he hugged the McGarrett siblings. Kono said with a smile, "The Hawaiian Spirits are watching over us", Catherine just hugged them both, & kissed them on the cheek, "One step at a time", she said feeling positive. Amber & Leilani mirrored the ex-surfer's gesture.

 

"We will be here, as long as you need us", Leilani said with a smile, that could light up a room, Amber said agreeing with her thick accent, "Yeah, Anything, Just let us know", Steve said smiling through his tears, "Thanks, But we will be fine", Mary-Ann said, "We can sleep a little bit better now that our mother is gonna be okay", They all went to do their original plan, except for Leilani, who is gonna sleep in the doctor's lounge for a bit, & then she & Amber are gonna relieve Steve & Mary for awhile, so they can take a break, while the others are working the case.


	5. Four: E:

"Shit", Chin muttered, & the others saw what he cursed about, Governor Denning was coming up to them, & he had a serious expression on his face, as soon as he approached them, "Any updates ?", He asked, as he waits for their response, on the case that they are working.

 

Kono said, as she fired up the smart table, & the screens, "The Son of a bitch is very slippery, & cunning, He is two steps ahead of us", as she illustrates on the screens about Raphel Mangosta, "He took the death of his brother very hard", Catherine added her say, Danny said, as he finishes, "He inherited his brother's business, & he is the top drug dealer & gun merchant in the US", Chin said with a sigh, "We need all of our resources on this one". Denning said without hesitation, "You got it", & he left, & the others went back to work.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Mary-Ann were watching their mother sleep, & they were relieved that she is gonna be okay. "I am so glad that she is back, & that we put our issues to rest, We can be a family again", Steve nodded & said, "I think I have to postpone the wedding, til Mom is gonna be okay", The Blond McGarrett looked at her brother, like he was an idiot, "Mama will cut your balls off, if you postpone, & make Catherine wait longer", The Navy Seal told her that she will think about it.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine was researching all of Raphel Mangosta's weaknesses, She smiled at herself, as she discovered that the man loves the dominant brunette women. She will definitely play the part, & make him pay for what he put Steve & Mary through, & what he did to Doris. She went to tell the team, what her plan is, She knew that her love ones won't like it, & will try to stop her from doing it.

 

Doris woke up slowly, & groaned as a response, Steve & Mary-Ann were at her side, "Shhh, Ma, Everything is gonna be ok", Mary-Ann said soothingly, as she comforted him, Steve nodded, & said, "That's right, Mama, We are gonna be right beside you", Doris was really feeling fatigue, & the drugs. "I am so sleepy", Doris said sleepily, as she was closing her eyes. "Sleep, Mom, We will be here", Mary-Ann kissed her cheek, & Steve said, "We love you", Amber & Leilani came & relieved the McGarrett siblings, so they can get something to eat.

 

As the team were having dinner, Catherine told them her plan, "I am gonna go under & see if I can get him to trust me, & get far in the organization," Danny was in shock, & said, "Steve would skin us alive, if anything happens to you", Chin nodded in agreement, The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "It's not only dangerous, & stupid, It is a suicide mission". Kono chewed on her bottom lip, as she looked at her best friend, "We can't get to you or contact you, If you are in trouble", The Naval Beauty said with a sly smile, "I will you find a way to let you know if I am in trouble, The Five-O Ohana was not convinced, but they felt better, knowing that Catherine would have a backup plan


	6. Five: F:

Steve felt better, as he & his sister entered the restaurant, They sat at their usual table, & all of sudden, Mary-Ann lets out a bark of laughter out, "Remember, The last time that we were here ?", Steve thought back to the moment, that she was talking about, He laughed his ass off, saying, "We had that food fight, & Dad was so pissed at us, that he didn't talk to us for the rest of the night", They composed themselves, & he said, "God, I wish he was here", Mary-Ann told him this with a smile, "He is always, & forever", & they continued on to relax, & catch up with each other.

 

Meanwhile, Chin found the source of income, that made it possible, for Mangosta rule the drug world for the last couple of years, **"Sneaky son of a bitch, He thought he was clever as hell"** , he thought to himself, He figured out, how they transported the money into Hawaii, He said thinking to himself once again, **"We got to stop him once & for all"**, He went to take a coffee break, & then headed back to work.

 

Steve & Mary-Ann split a sundae, & they felt that the connection they had was back, & they were glad that they got along better than ever before, "I love you so much, Big Brother, I hope you know that", The Navy Seal smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, Kiddo", He took a huge bite of the delicious dessert, He never felt this relaxed, for a long time. He now knows, what having a huge family is all about.

 

Chin told the others what he found, "It triples every three years", Catherine whistled, & said, "Who says that crime doesn't pay", Danny nodded, "He gets richer, while the poor schmucks are dying, or getting killed", Kono said, "I can run a tracker on his money, that way, We will be one step ahead of him", Catherine nodded her approval, & said, "Do it", & they wanted to finish, so they can get back to Tripler.

 

Doris was awake & alert now, She was glad to see Leilani & Amber, They filled in the missing pieces for her, & they told her that Grace is okay, & the elder woman sighed in relief. They talked about all a lot of stuff. "Steve & Catherine are thinking of postponing the wedding, til you are better", the girls said in unison. Doris growled out, "Like hell", she is gonna talk to him, the next time that he shows up, But for now, She is gonna enjoy her visit with Leilani & Amber.

 

Steve got his sister settled in the house, Before he goes back to HQ, & they declared their love to each other, when he got there, The Team updated him on the case, & Steve said, "So, We will wait, til we have a better game plan", Everyone nodded in agreement. Catherine told him of her own plan, & the Five-O Commander said growling, "Over my dead body", The Navy Beauty said calming him down, "Baby, Don't worry, I can take care of myself", Steve relented, & said, "Okay", & they went to watch out for Mangosta's next move.


	7. Six: G:

Captain Lou Grover & US Marshal Chris Channing were coming back from investigating Mangosta from their friends, who owed them plenty of favors, Chris said with a smirk, "We got him dead to rights, His place really has no fucking security, & he basically shows himself, which makes it, all the more dangerous", Grover replied, "Maybe, He will die in a shootout", Steve shook his head, & said, "Fat chance on that", He led them where the others are waiting for them.

 

Catherine said, "Okay, Boys & Girls, A little viewing pleasure on Mangosta, " she loaded her info up on the big screens, & she explained, who the players are, & how they were involved, "We got to do this right, otherwise Mangosta walks", Everyone was alert on that one. Kono said, "Me & Chin are the staff members, We will be in the house, & come to you", Chin handed her a homing beacon, & said, "Keep this on you", The Naval Beauty just nodded, as she puts in her purse.

 

Danny said adding to the conversation, "I am gonna be in the van with Grover, & listening in on everything, While our fearless leader stays out of sight for the time being", Steve pouted & showed that he did not like the idea, Danny said with a smile, "Turn that frown upside down, Super Seal, You will be getting us intel, & as a surprise, you will get to beat the living shit out of Mangosta, If he doesn't spill the beans on everything he did", The Five-O Commander just smiled, like a kid in the candyshop, which made everyone laugh, The Blond just chuckled, & said, "I thought you would like that", & they went on with the meeting, & getting ready to meet with Mangosta, & set him up.

 

Mangosta was giving Catherine a leery look, as she entered the restaurant, & she fought the urge to roll her eyes, **"Gross, Digusting Old Men hitting on me, Thank God, Steve is not here to see this"** , she thought to herself, as she headed to the table, She airkissed the criminal, & she sat down, & placed her order, while she waited for it, She & Mangosta conducted business, & she said, "I believe that I brought $28,000 as good faith money, Count again, If you fuck with me, You get yourself another person, My time is valuable", She heard the team gave silent approval in her earpiece, as she was conducting herself very well. Her order came, & they ate & talked some more, They agreed to do some business, & that she would be valuable to his organization.

 

Steve was frustrated with paperwork, as soon as the others had came back, "How did it go ?", The Navy Seal asked, as he was rubbing his eyes, trying to keep himself awake, "It went perfectly", Kono said, Chin backed her up, saying, "Catherine handled herself very well", Danny said with a smirk, "She really knocked Mangosta on his ass, sorta speaking", Grover & Chris concurred, Steve smiled, & looked at his girlfriend, saying, "I knew that she could pull this off, They called it a day, & he headed back to the hospital, & sent Leilani, & Amber to the house, to keep an eye on Mary-Ann for him.

 

Doris was looking a little bit better, as far as Steve was concerned, He smiled, & kissed her on the cheek, "How are you doing, Mama ?", The Elder McGarrett said with a look disgust, "I can't wait to go home", & he chuckled, & said, "I know how you feel", They talked about the wedding, & she said with a serious concern look on her face, "Baby, Don't cancel or postpone the wedding, I **_will get _** better & be there, I am not gonna miss your wedding day", Steve was surprised that this is so important for her to ask, He said with a sigh, "I will think about it, OK ?", Doris was satisfied with that answer, "It's all that I ask", & they switched to a better topic, & they were enjoying each other's company, til she fell asleep, & Steve kept watch in his uncomfortable plastic chair, by her bedside.


	8. Seven: H:

Steve had a meeting with Denning, so he hurried home, showered & changed his clothes, He grabbed a granola bar, & hurried out, setting his security system, as he went, Denning was hoping for some progress, & since now they have a better understanding of each other, Steve doesn't want to disappoint his friend, & boss, So he is gonna take the honest approach, & thought of what he is gonna say, as soon as he gets there.

 

Grover was the worrying type, as everyone knows, He went to Catherine, who was busy making up some notes, & said, "I would feel better, if you hide a backup piece on you", He told his teammate, The Naval Beauty smiled, & kissed him on the cheek, "Lou, Don't worry so much, I will be fine, Also I don't want you to get frown lines on my account, But if it makes you feel better, I will hide a backup piece", The Former SWAT Commander let out a sigh of relief, & thanked her, He helped her with her plan of bringing down Mangosta.

 

As soon as Steve got to the Governor's Mansion, He was shown in, Denning had a smile on his face, & said, "Please sit down, Steve", The Navy Seal did as he was told, Denning poured him some coffee, & did the way that he liked it, & handed it to the Commander, Steve gave a small smile, "Thanks, Sam", & they got down to business. "How is the case going ?", The African American Man asked out of curiousity, & also to let the press know, so they won't be hounding his taskforce, Steve said honestly, "It's going good, but not the way, I like", He filled him in on what is happening, Sam listened & told his top employee, "I trust you to do this right, Plus, whatever resources you need, It's yours", Steve nodded, & said once again, "Thanks, Sam", They both shook hands, & stood up, Steve left for HQ, while Sam went to his desk, to get the day's worth of work done, & out of the way.

 

Raphel Mangosta was still not sure about Catherine, as he was relaxing in his hideout, He called for his top man Rodiguez, & said in a commanding tone, "I want a full package detail on Catherine Walsh, she is from Santa Fe, New Mexico, So start there", Rodiguez nodded, & said, "As you wish, Boss", He went to do his task, & Mangosta decided to swim for a little bit, to get his mind off of work.

 

Grover saw that Steve had entered, & he went to him, "I convinced Catherine to keep a backup piece on her, **_only_** if we can't get to her, She will have a fighting chance", Steve smiled in approval,  & then asked teasingly, & knowingly, "How hard did you have to convince her ?", Grover said with a smile, "Actually, Not much, She doesn't want me to have frown lines, & she can take care of herself", The Navy Seal nodded once again, & thought to himself, **"At least that is one thing off of my mind"** , They went to meet everyone in the breakroom for breakfast, & then get work, as they started the day.

 

Leilani, Mary-Ann, & Amber brought Grace over to see Doris, "Nana !", The Little Girl exclaimed happily, as she hugs her "grandmother", Doris smiled, as she hugged her back, "So good to see you, Little Bit", & then she looked at the women at the door, "Thanks for bringing her", They all sat down, & Doris reported, "Steve is reconsidering postponing the wedding", Leilani said with a smile, "That is great news", Mary-Ann said agreeing, "Yeah, It's about time, Steve deserves some happiness", Amber just nodded in response, They spent the entire time finishing up the details for the ceremony, & with Grace's help, The Women & her were done in no time at all.


	9. Eight: I:

Catherine finished up her notes on the meet, & on taking down Mangosta, she had to meet him to discuss the business arrangement, that he had made with one of the top competitors in the drug trade, Steve did not get to see her all day, When she returned, she was not a happy camper, & she hugged him, & they shared a kiss, "Can I please kick him in the balls, After you beat the shit out of him, Babe ?", she asked, as she was feeling tired, The Navy Seal said with a smile, "The first kick goes to you, Hon", The Others went home early, after they finished up for the day, Steve & Catherine closed up, & they went home for the day.

 

Leilani was making Chin's favorite fish dish, They shared a kiss, & she asked, "How is the case going ?", The Handsome Hawaiian shrugged, & said, "It's going, But not to Steve's liking, I think one more day of being cooped up in the office, He is gonna go batshit insane", He went to the sink, & washed his hands, "I think Doris found a way to convince Steve to let the wedding happen," Chin was shocked at the news, & said, "That's great, Sweetie", as he brought their dinner over, & Leilani set up the table, They sat down, & had a wonderful meal, talking about their future, & the upcoming nupitals of Steve & Catherine.

 

Danny was flat out tired by the time he got home, & Grace was spending the night at a friend's, When Amber came home, she told her man, what Leilani told Chin, The Blond was happy, cause they need some good news for a change, & this wedding was the way to go about it. The Pretty Woman was massaging his shoulders, "Babe, You know the magic spot everytime", she giggled at that, & continued, til she had him disrobed, & herself, They made love slowly, & with gentleness. When they were done, "How about I order us a pizza ?", Danny asked, She nods, & they held each other, til the pizzaman came, Danny put on a pair of pants, paid for it, They ate, & had round two, they held each other on the couch, & eventually fell asleep right then & there.

 

Rodiguez came back to report to Mangosta what he found out on Catherine, He said with a shrug, "She is clean, Boss, Ever had been in trouble or pinched by the cops, As far as I can tell, We can trust her with the shipments, & the deals with the cilents," This made the older man happy, & he knew that he would be on top, if he had the right people along to help him out, & carry on, if & when he dies, He knew that he had McGarrett to take care of, & then he can leave Hawaii for good.

 

Steve made a light supper, as Catherine went to wash the stink of the day, & Mangosta off of her, The Seal knew that she was hating being near the bastard, But a job has to get done, & some people have to go to jail, He thought to himself, **"Even if Mangosta outsmarts us, I am not gonna rest, Til the son of a bitch is dead"** , Catherine popped in, & they had their dinner, & they turned early, since they were both tired, The Couple snuggled up to each other, & fell asleep having pleasant dreams for once.

 

Channing came over to the hospital, after he & Grover did their part, They secured the best cover for Catherine, so tight, not even the best hackers, could get into their system, He brought some burgers & fries for himself, & Doris, She asked him, "Are you getting close on catching the fucker ?", The Agent was honest, & said, "Not yet, We have a plan in action, & working any kinks out, But we should have Mangosta by the time Steve & Catherine Wedding comes", The Elder Woman was pleased to hear that, & she said in a warning tone, "No screwups, Chris, That is my family, He fucked with my family, & now he pays for it", Channing nodded to show, that he understood, & they finished their meal, while they talked about everything else, except for the case, They too, want to focus on something pleasant for a change.


	10. Nine: J:

Catherine & Steve both woke up & feeling refreshed, They felt so good, that they made love in the shower, & they dried themselves, & got ready for work, As they were doing that, Catherine said, "I am gonna meet up with the others, & see about taking down one of Mangosta's man tonight, That way we can get him faster", Steve liked that idea, & expressed it, "I am gonna see my mother, & tell her that we are not gonna postpone the ceremony, I waited too long to make you my wife, & I ain't gonna make us wait longer", Catherine said with a smile, "I can't wait either", They locked everything up, set the alarm, & closed the house, The Happy Couple were on their way.

 

Rodiguez reported to his boss, "Everything is set up, Boss, We can go ahead whenever you are ready", The Older Man was pleased with the progress, & said, "Go ahead, & do it, I want McGarrett to suffer, so he would understand the true meaning of pain, I think that after this, We should welcome Catherine into our family, she had proven herself worthy, Hasn't she ?", The Goon nodded, & then left to make the arrangements.

 

Mary-Ann was visiting her mother, since Amber & Leilani were taking care of the wedding details, she opened up an enevelope, & was shocked to see a check for $500,000,000. She looked at her mother with a surprise look on her face, & said, "What is this for ?", Doris said, "It's your just in case money, I know it doesn't make up for what I did, But I want you to be prepared for anything, & your brother too, So I got one for him too", They were having some breakfast, that Mary-Ann brought, Steve came in with a smile on his face, happy to see that this scene is being played out.

 

Catherine came into HQ, & she was revved & ready to go, Danny said, "We got everything all set up for the meet, I mean everything, Also the warehouse, where we suspect that the money, & drugs are being held, We got it rigged, so anyone that steps into the building, sets off the alarm", The Former Naval Beauty smiled, & said, "Brilliant", Chin said chuckling, "We thought you might like that", Kono said, "I got the sematics for the house, that Mangosta rents, The Library, where the information is being kept, is on the 2nd floor, It's the 1st door on the left", The Ex-Surfer sighed, & said, "Good luck, Babe, You are gonna need it", Catherine nodded, * said, "It's gonna be a piece of a cake", Grover & Channing came in, "Your cover is foolproof", The Agent said to her reporting, The Former SWAT Commander nodded in agreement, "It's is so iron shut, A child can't even access it", Catherine thanked them both, & they all went on with their day.

 

Steve accepted a bagel with light cream cheese, & strawberry jelly, just the way that he liked it, from his sister, & said with a smile, towards her, "Thanks, Mare", He sat down & joined his family, Doris said, "How are you feeling now, Son ?", Steve said with a smile, "Honestly, I feel better", Mary said teasingly smirking, "We can thank Catherine for that", Doris mock scoldingly, "Mary-Ann Elizabeth McGarrett, Don't tease your brother", Suddenly they let out a bark of laughter, that reminded them of the old days, Once they composed themselves, The Navy Seal reported, "We are not gonna postpone the wedding", Mary-Ann & Doris were glad to hear that, The Elder McGarrett gave her son his gift, & expained what's it for, He kissed her on the cheek, & thanked her, He said, "I will use half for the wedding", & that made Doris happy.

 

Mangosta ordered Rodiguez, to go to the warehouse, not knowing that Five-O had it rigged, Chin reported that someone broke in, & he said, "I will call HPD", which he did, They picked him up & put him in the interrogation room, Once he saw that Catherine & the gang entered, He spat at the ground in front of her, & said exclaiming with venom, "You are dead, All of you are gonna be dead !", Danny said, "Heard that, Done that", he buffed at his fingernails, Kono said,"You are ours, Slick, You are so fucked, We can make your life a living hell", The Hawaii Beauty turned to Channing, & Grover to confirm it.

 

"We can too, Believe us", Channing said simply, Grover said, "Help us, or be a member of our finest prison population", Rodiguez said with anger, "I would never betray my boss, or help you, Putas", Catherine shot him in the thigh, "Insult my family, Watch what I do to your favorite anatomy, Now's let's try that again", Danny said with a sneer, as he uncuffed one arm, "You heard the woman", Rodiguez had no choice, But to help out Five-O.


	11. Ten: K:

Rodriguez is patched up, & ready to go, & Catherine said hissing in his ear, "Remember What I said", as she & the gang were leading him out of HQ, He nodded, & kept quiet, & hopefully he could make it out alive, & back to his boss, in one piece. Cause, He wants to be rich, like his employer, & friend.

 

Steve was feeling better, after spending time with his mother, & sister, It was a agreed, that the ceremony would be small, & simple, It was gonna be on the McGarrett Property on the beach, Plus when the sun is setting, it make the the couple exchanging their vows, even more wonderful. Steve was taking care of some errands, where the wedding is concerned, He has no idea that he was being followed around town, as he was checking his list, as he goes.

 

Catherine was busy dolling herself up for the meet, as the others were watching Rodiguez, They all ate, & we're ready to go, except for the beauty, & Danny was coming to check in on her, & he smiled, & said, "You are gonna knock him on his feet". The Intelligence Officer rolled his eyes, & said, "Thanks, Danno", The Loudmouth Detective got serious, & said, "Let's go", They all headed out, & were making their way to the pier.

 

The Meet happened, & it was going perfectly, when the buyers left, Mangosta was congratulating Catherine on a job well done, as the others got into position.Rodiguez decided to risk everything, by shouting, "COPS, THERE ARE COPS !!!", Everyone was running around, & shooting happened. Raphel shouted, "YOU BITCH !!!", & shot her in the chest, while the other Five-O Members, & Channing were shot the same way.

 

Mangosta had his men to stand down, & take a break, They headed back for the hangout, & the criminal said, "I want McGarrett alive, & well, If I know Five-O, & I do, They survived the massacre, We are gonna get them where it hurts", Rodiguez chuckled, cause he is gonna get payback for getting shot in the thigh, They got settled, & the goon left, & headed for the McGarrett Residence, as soon as possible.

 

Steve was enjoying his early evening swim, letting everything, & the day go. He let his muscles rippled, as he sliced through the water expertly, Lester, Another of Mangosta's trusted goons, was keeping watch on the Seal, "How is everything ?", Rodiguez asked, as he kept his trained eyes on McGarrett. "The Man has such a boring routine", They stared at his ass, as soon as he got out of the water, & bent over to pick up the towel, & dried himself off, & he turned away from them, & put his tank top on.

 

"God, That Ass, We would be making some serious cheese on him, Plus, He would be seriously mouth watering fun, for what the boss has in mind for him", Lester moaned, as he caressed his forming bulge, & fixed himself. He said to his friend, "He surely will be", & blew a kiss at McGarrett's form, They are gonna wait to move in on the Seal, when the time is right.


	12. Eleven: L:

The Five-O Members were coming to, luckily they had on their kelvar vests, & Catherine was the first one to speak, "Remind me to kill that little worm, Rodiguez, as soon as we find him & Mangosta", Everyone agreed, & they all remembered that Steve was out in the open, & vunerable, The Former Naval Intelligence Officer exclaimed, "Steve !", Danny muttered, "Shit, He is in trouble", Channing said, "Don't worry, I will get my best men on it", as he got on his phone, Chin also got on his, "HPD will assist us", He got Duke on the line, & made the order.

 

Grover said, as he comforted Catherine, "Don't worry, Cath, He is tough, & strong, He can handle himself very well, til we get there", Kono said agreeing, "I pity any stupid criminal, dumb enough trying to take Bossman down", Catherine said, "Yeah, You are right, Let's go", Everyone got into the van, & headed straight for the McGarrett Residence, hoping that they aren't too late.

 

Steve decided to his workout routine, then shower up, & relaxed for the evening, cause he thought he deserved it, He went into his karate moves, & self defense, that he learned in the Navy, & Rodiguez & Lester were transfixed, & under a trance, watching the Five-O Commander's movements, He was slicing the air, like a warrior, Lester thought to himself, **"Pity, What a waste of a good specimen"** , He looked over at his partner, who was thinking the same thing, _"Go !"_ , he exclaimed, as he mouthed the words to him, & they took Steve by surprise.

 

The Five-O Commander was shocked by the intrusion, He knocked one to the ground, & tried to hold his own, til help arrives, he back kicked Lester in the groin, & punched Rodiguez in the eye, The Navy Seal thought to himself, **"I am in deep shit"** , as he went to attack the intruders again, but couldn't, when Rodiguez grabbed him by the throat, & Lester knocked him with a syringe, "Nighty Night, Motherfucker", Steve lost conciousness, & the two goons loaded him in the van, & peeled away from the house, without being seen or discovered.

 

When the team got to Steve's house, they spilit up, & checked inside the house, finding that nothing was disturbed, They continued their search very carefully, til Danny called out from the beach, & shouted, "GUYS, I GOT BLOOD !!!", They hurried outside, & was shcoked to see the beach in disray, Chin found a syringe, "I got a syringe", he bagged it, They will run by Fong, & see what he can tell them about it, Catherine suddenly stood up in shock, "Doris !", she exclaimed, Kono said exclaiming too, "Leilani, Amber !", Danny said, "I will get HPD to reroute", Channing said, "My Men will do the same", Grover said, "I will sit with the girls, til the calvary arrives", he leaves to do just that, Chin said to the others, "Let's go to HQ, & update Denning", which they did.

 

Denning listened to his taskforce with calmness, & gave his full attention to them, as they updated him on the case, "I want that bastard found, Dead or Alive, All resources are at your disposal, Just bring McGarrett back home, Are we clear ?", The Team replied in unison, "Yes, Sir", They got new gear ready & on, The Team hurried back out, to rescue their leader, & love one from the danger that he is in.


	13. Twelve: M:

Steve woke up & found himself in a unfamiliar setting, He couldn't help, but feel a little bit terrified of the situation that he is in, He struggled against the cuffs, & it was making his muscles flex, & painfully strain, He groaned & cursed out exclaiming, "Shit !", When he did not get anywhere, Suddenly Mangosta & his goons came in, & they were gloating, & had smirks on their faces.

 

Mary-Ann, Amber, & Leilani came back from a fun day of wedding shopping, They were surprised to see that Grover had came, & Doris knew that he was hiding something, "What's up, Lou ?, Don't give me that bullshit, that's it nothing, It's about Steve, Isn't it ?, A mother knows". The Former SWAT Commander sighed, & filled them in, The Girls & Mary-Ann were shocked, & cried. Doris said with venom, "You put that son of a bitch down, & hard, Bring me back my baby boy", Grover nodded firmly, & said, "Yes, Ma'am", He saw that the detail had arrived, & said to the girls, "You bring Grace up here, & you don't leave with anyone, but them, Understand me ?", The Girls nodded, & Lou rushed out to meet the others.

 

Mangosta said, "It's no use to try & escape from these cuffs, I had them custom made, You are mine, Boy", he gave the Seal a leery look, & thought of him as a piece of meat, which made Steve feel very uncomfortable. "Because of you, Your ohana is dead, Even that cutie pie, Gracie", Steve shot his head up in disbelief, & tried to rush at him in anger, But it was useless, The Criminal laughed, & said, "You will do nicely in the sex slave trade, & bring me a lot of money", he purred, as he was stimulating himself, ready for the next step.

 

Lou came over to the HQ, ready & revved up, "Let's roll", he said with a growl, They all got into Chin's vehicle, "What do we really know about Mangosta ?", Chin asked, as he focused on the road, Catherine rolled her eyes, & said, "Besides being a perv ?, Nada", Kono said, "He deals with property", The Hawaii Beauty read from his file, & closed it. Danny nodded, & said, "That's right, He invested really well, $46,0000,000 was made, & then he put all into his houses", Channing said, "He is also a sporting man, Where the fuck would he go ?", Chin said, as he snapped his fingers, "Night Hawk Woods, Only the toughest could survive out there", Catherine said feeling dread, & said pleading, "Step on it, Chin", The SUV picked up & increased it's speed on their way to their destination.

 

Grace was told of the situation, & natutally the little girl was upset, she looked at her grandmother, "Nana, Will Uncle Steve be okay ?", Doris did not want to lie to the child, & said with a convincing smile, "I am sure that he will be, Once our ohana rescues him", The Little Girl nodded, & she, Leilani, & Amber took a nap for awhile, Mary-Ann looked at her mother sadly, "I am hoping that you are right, Mother", Doris said, as she laid back, & tried to get comfortable, "Me too, Baby, me too", They spent the rest of the time in silence.

 

Mangosta said with wolfish grin, "You are gonna pay for what you did to my brother, I am gonna not show any mercy on you, Commander", he snapped his fingers, & said to Rodiguez & Lester, "Bring him over here", They did, as they were told, "Cut his shirt off", Rodiguez took a knife, & did it. The Criminal caressed his skin in a disturbing way, when he tweaked one of the Commander's nipples, Steve shivered, He did it again, & the same result happened. "Very nice, McGarrett, very nice", as he circled his naval, & caressed his stomach again. "Pull his pants off, & laid him down," Steve closed his eyes, & knew what dreadful thing is gonna happen to him next, The Goons ripped off his board shorts, & forcefully laid Steve on top of Mangosta's desk.


	14. Thirteen: N:

"Open up, _**Cockslut**_ ", Mangosta said seductively, as he slaps Steve's ass hard, & forces himself in, He grunts, & pants, as he was raping him, **"God, Please save me"** , The Seal thought to himself, as he was letting tears of shame, & humiliation out, He grunted & moaned involuntarily, Mangosta was loving the control that he has over him, & he said to Rodiguez, & his men, "Guys, You got to try him, He is so beautifully tight, & hot, It's like your own piece of paradise", The Five-O Commander thought to himself, **"I am so fucked"** , as he proceeded to take his mind elsewhere, & not focus on being gangbanged.

 

Kono said with a whoop of joy & exclaimed, "I got the location !", Danny said with a doubt in his mind, "Are you sure ?", Kono grinned at her friend, & said, "If I am wrong, I will give up the water for six months", Catherine & Chin looked at each other, & said in unison, "She's sure", & Channing asked without hesitation, "Where is it ?", Kono pointed at her computer screen, "In the middle of the woods, That old house that had been abandoned", The US Marshal looked over at Grover, "Lou, Do you know where that is ?", Lou said with a smile, as he drove, "I sure do", & increased speed, so they can rescue Steve faster.

 

"Open up for me, Pig", Rodiguez said with a smile, "Fuck You !", Steve said exclaiming with venom, The Spanish Man used a knife, & slit a line on an asscheek, & then slapped the other, "I ain't gonna ask again", Steve did, as he was told, & took the harsh rape, & the others did it to him, They had their fun, & threw him into a drafty cell in the basement, & had a young maid, tended to his injuries, before they move him.

 

The Team got to the house, & decided to do the silent approach, & they made out their plan, "We don't go home without Steve, or we don't go home at all", Catherine said firmly, as everyone else agreed, She thought to herself, **"Hang on, Baby, Hang on, Steve, We are almost there"** , Then she exclaimed, "Move it out !", & they all descended on the house, hopefully to take out the bad guys, before they are discovered.

 

Meanwhile, Leilani, Amber, Mary-Ann, & Doris were all a nervous wreck, while waiting on news on Steve, Grace fell asleep after the long day, so they were talking low, "Steve is gonna be okay, Mama, Don't count him out yet", The Blond McGarrett said with a smile, reassuring her mother, Leilani said agrreeing, "The Others are the best at what they do", Amber concurred, "If anyone could do it, They can", The Elder McGarrett said with a smile, "I know, I hate the waiting part", They all focused on something different.

 

Steve woke up to find his needs to be tended to, _"Thank you"_ , he said whispering with a smile, The Young Maid nodded, & hurried off, before she could get into trouble, He relaxed, & thought about his ohana, & what each of them means to him, He knew that he won't be able to see them grow further in the future, **"I am so sorry"** , he thought to himself, as he lets out a single tear, & then falls into a restless sleep, As the cold & the draftiness overtook him.


	15. Fourteen: O: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Five-O Team moved through the woods with ease, & took out Mangosta's men, without so much a flinch, Catherine said with a strong & commanding voice, "Steve's in there, In there", Everyone nodded, & continued on their way into the house, without being discovered or seen, by Mangosta, & whatever crew, that he has left.

 

Mangosta decided to have a little bit of fun with Steve, so he dragged the Five-O Commander in a room, played loud & obixious music, while spraying him with cold water, Steve did not have the energy to fight, so he did the next best thing, He screamed his guts out, hopeful that his friends will hear him, & come for him. But for now, He will hold on, til they do.

 

Kono, Channing, Chin, & Grover did a search, while Danny & Catherine snuck up on Mangosta, "Where the fuck is my fiance ?", she said seething, as she pulled the safety off, & had her gun trained on him, He smiled, & said, "I underestimated you, But you are too late, I ruined your boy enough, so you would want him anymore", He grabbed his gun, but Danny & Catherine were faster, & shot him in the head, & heart, The Navy Beauty noticed that there was a downstairs, She shouted into her comm, "DOWNSTAIRS !!!!", & she & Danny were making their way down.

 

Kono, Channing, Grover, & Chin were right behind them, & Kono said with venom, "Shut it the fuck down", Chin cocked back his gun, & said, "You heard the woman", Channing said, "I would not fuck with us, If I were you", Grover said, "Do it", The Medical Team did, as they were told, Catherine & Danny went in, The Former Intelligence Officer got to her lover, & said, "Baby, It's ok, You are safe, We got you now", Steve opened his eyes, & had tears in them.

 

"Not dead ?", he asked, as he looked between the love of his life, & his best friend, & brother, "No, Babe, We are certainly not dead", He hugged him close to him, Catherine joined in on the hug, & the seal sighed contently, With his help, They got him out of that deathtrap, He hugged everyone, as he sobbed, & they were so glad that it was over, & Steve was back with them, safe & sound.

 

The Doctor, Who treated Doris, told them that Steve needs time, & support, which they promised that he would get, Doris practically broke down, at the sight of her first born, She stood by his side, til he was showing signs of improvement. He was so grateful that he had a wonderful ohana, & he knew that he would get better, as long as they were by his side.

 

The Wedding Ceremony happened, but Channing had to leave, & everyone looked so goregous, Steve was just happy to have the woman, that he loved, agreed to marry him, even though it took so many years to happen, Steve was beaming, & nothing could make the day even better, That is, til Doris showed up. "Mom ?", Steve smiled, but was in shock, Mary-Ann said, "She insisted on coming", Mary said smiling, as they looked at their mother lovingly.

 

"I am not gonna miss my first born baby getting married, I was cleared, & I know what to look out for, So I just wanna tell you, that I am so proud & happy for you & Catherine", Steve said with choked emotion, "Thanks, Mama", They hugged, & Mary joined in, It felt so good, to be a family again after twenty years.

 

The Ceremony happened, & it was so beautiful, Catherine & Steve did their own vows, & there was not a dry eye in the house, Governor Denning said with a smirk, "Commander, You may kiss your bride", as he got to the end. They had a reception, & everyone had a blast, "Attention, You lazy bums !", Danny exclaimed happily, as the blond checks the crowd, "Yeah, Now shut up", Kono said adding, "For the first time as husband & wife", Chin proudly stated, "We present Mr & Mrs. Steven McGarrett !", There was a roar of applause, hooting, & whistling.

 

They partied til dawn, Steve & Catherine went on their honeymoon, The Newlyweds were enjoying the perks of being married, Catherine took her husband, & made love to him gently, & then there were tears of joy, as he was experience pleasure & sensations, she licked, tortured, & nibbled on his nipples, He begged for more, She could not deny him anything, so she continued, & worked on his cock & balls, making them ultrasensitive, Then the Five-O Commander had his payback, & made Catherine scream out her orgasm, & he followed by doing the same.

 

As they were panting, & trying to compose themselves, Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Catherine McGarrett", The Navy Beauty said with a smile, "I love you too, Steven McGarrett", & they shared a sweet kiss, They went to the showers, as soon as they were able to move. They washed each other, & not bothering with pajamas, They fell asleep holding on to each other, & never let the other go for anything in the world.

The End


End file.
